Sherlock's Greatest Adventure Yet
by CertifiedNerd
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are living in a flat together, but not married...yet
1. Christmas at the Holmes Home

_**Sherlock and Molly are living together in her flat but not married...yet**_

**2 WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS  
** Sherlock sat on the couch in Molly Hoopers quaint little apartment. He was staring at the shiny ring that he was planning to give a Molly on Christmas Day. He was going to propose to her. They had been dating for over 2 years now, starting around the time of 'the fall' when Molly so graciously assisted him in faking his death. She came around the corner carrying a box full of Christmas ornaments and lights for their tree. Sherlock hastily stuffed the ring in his pocket and rushed to help her with the box. "Thank you!" She said as he took the box off her hands, "Let's start with the lights." they sat down to begin unraveling The stubborn lights. Sherlock leaned over and granted her a small peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas." He said smiling. "Merry Christmas, Sherlock." Molly said. "No, no, grab the end!" Molly said pointing to the end of the strand of lights. The only other time he had decorated a Christmas tree was last year, and he didn't retain the information, it was unimportant. "Like this?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, now unravel it as I put it on the tree." They walked over to the Christmas tree standing in the corner of the living room, and began to move in slow circles around it. Every once in a while Molly would squeal because a pine needle pricked her, but otherwise the tree decorating was uneventful. That evening after dinner, Sherlock sat in the room he and Molly shared staring at the ring once again. It would be the biggest romantic gesture he'd ever make, but he was absolutely sure about his decision because he loved Molly so deeply, and couldn't imagine life without her. They'd talked about marriage before and Sherlock had received Molly's hint that she was ready to get married. Soon, Molly's sweet voice interrupted his thought. "Sherlock, have you seen my slippers?" She yelled from the living room. "I think in the bathroom!" Sherlock yelled back. He heard a soft squeal indicating that she had found them. Sherlock decided it was time to get ready for bed, he put on his night clothes and slipped into bed, waiting for Molly. After about five minutes she finally appeared in the doorway and smiled at him, all curled up in the blankets. She walked over to her side of the bed and climbed in next to him. Of course Sherlock wouldn't have fallen asleep without her there, they had both grown accustomed to falling asleep in each other's arms. Sherlock smiled at Molly as she curled up next to him. They laid staring at each other for a while until Sherlock broke the silence. "I love you." He said. He had just then realized that he never truly said that to her. Sherlock knew that he loved Molly, but he had never said it. Molly only responded by placing her hand on Sherlocks face and stroking his soft curls. They soon fell asleep, Molly cradled in Sherlocks strong arms and Sherlock completely content with were he was and what he was doing. They were in love.

**CHRISTMAS DAY  
** "Molly wake up!" Sherlock whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sherlocks face hovering above her. He was anxious about the events to come, it was the first time Sherlock had been anxious since the fall and he didn't know what to make of it. So he turned his anxiousness into excitement and begged Molly to get up. He had hidden the ring in a small box nestled under the Christmas tree. Molly got out of bed and started towards the living room. When she got there she was amazed at the sight before her. She saw presents under the Christmas tree wrapped in neat bows. She recognized some of them as the ones she got Sherlock. "Don't worry, I didn't peek." He said. "Let's get started!" She said excitedly rushing towards the neatly wrapped presents. Once she finished with the presents, she spotted the small box hidden underneath the tree. "What's this?" She asked. Immediately Sherlocks heart began fluttering at a rapid pace. She picked it up and Sherlock took her hand to make her stand up. As she opened it, Sherlock beaned with excitement. Molly gasped when she saw the shiny ring sitting in the box and Sherlock getting down on one knee not a moment too soon. "Molly Hooper, will you marry me?" There was a rush of emotion in Molly's little heart. She couldn't speak, she only answered with a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. "I love you Sherlock Holmes!" She squealed. After Molly calmed down she bestowed a meaningful kiss upon her new fiancé. They were both completely content and happy with each other, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.


	2. A Big Surprise

_**WARNING: FEELS**_ TWO DAYS BEFORE SHERLOCK AND MOLLYS WEDDING Molly sat on the couch contemplating how the events of the next couple days would unfold. She was about to get married to Sherlock Holmes, the man who brightened up her entire life when he was with her. Her gaze moved to the engagement ring Sherlock had given her not six months earlier. She was mesmerized by how shiny it was and still hadn't fully convinced her mind that it was all real. Then, as if on cue, Sherlock strutted into the living room and sat down next to Molly. He took her hand and looked at the engagement himself. He smiled at Molly before asking if she had finally decided on wether to wear a veil or not. "Well, maybe I could wear a flower in my hair or something instead." She replied. "That would be lovely!" He said before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. "I'm making tea, do you want some?" He yelled from the kitchen. "Yes, please!" She called back. Molly sighed to herself as she looked at her ring once more. She was incredibly nervous about the days to come and had no way to predict how the future would unfold. That night while laying in bed waiting for Molly, Sherlock thought about John for the first time since the proposal. When would he tell him? What would he say? What if he found out about the wedding? He had already created a scenario in his mind about how he would tell John, but never had he thought about a good time to do it. Sherlock knew that he had to tell him before the wedding because the press would undoubtedly find out. Soon Molly walked into the room and climbed into bed next to Sherlock. "I'm going to tell him." He said. Molly smiled. "How are you going to do it?" She asked. "I think I'll just go down to 221B tomorrow and say hi! Just act like it didn't happen, then explain it all to him." He said. "That's good." Molly replied. She lightly kissed him and closed her eyes. Sherlock sighed as he tried to put his mind to rest and fall asleep. The next day Sherlock was exceedingly nervous. He was getting married the next day, and he had to explain to his best friend that he wasn't dead in just a few hours. Soon enough, Sherlock arrived at the door of 221B Baker Street and knocked three times. The door began to open and immediately Sherlock felt his heart fly into his throat. appeared in the doorway. She stood speechless staring at the supposedly-dead man standing just a couple feet away from her. After almost two whole minutes of staring, she mustered up enough strength to cry out: "J-John! John!" He bolted down the stairs. "What, what's happ- oh my god. Oh my god." He said. John paced back the hallway a few times as Sherlock stood there, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "You-you," he pointed angrily at Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson began to hyperventilate. "Hello." Sherlock said. "You were DEAD! I saw you, you jump and-" John yelled. "It's ok, John is alright." "No it's NOT! You were my best friend. You-you, why would you...do...that? Oh, Jesus." By now John was crying and covering his face with his hands. Mrs. Hudson had disappeared back into the flat. "Why, WHY! Answer me!" John yelled. "I had to, if Moriarty's people didn't see me jump, they would've, they would've killed you and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I'm so sorry." Sherlock wept. "Sher- Sherlock."John stammered. Once they had both calmed down, John invited Sherlock inside. "You see, I knew that Moriarty wanted to kill me, so planned for it. I chose location so I had the advantage." Sherlock explained. "Where have you been living?" John asked. "Well, um, I've been living at Molly's house." He explained. "Oh, ok. Has anything happened...at Molly's house?" John questioned. "No, not in the sense you're thinking of. We're getting married...tomorrow." Sherlock confessed. "What?! Hmm, well, ok. I thought you were 'married to your work' or some nonsense like that" John said. "Well, yes. Molly too." "Didn't know you actually had feelings in that Mind Palace of yours." John smirked and Sherlock shot him a glare. "I must be going, Molly's expecting me home before lunch." Sherlock said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Alright. Have fun!" John yelled to him and received another glare from Sherlock. 


	3. Your May Kiss the Bride

_**I wanted to get this up by Christmas as a little Christmas present for you guys, but I was a bit busy riding four-wheelers and watching Christmas specials and crying because our baby giraffe has regenerated! Merry Christmas, enjoy! Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome!**_

"John? Hello, I'm sorry, Sherlock said he didn't invite you to the wedding when he came to your flat earlier. Oh, would you? That's great! It's at the old church down the street. Thank you! Alright, you too! Bye!" Molly sat the phone down on the table and walked over to Sherlock, who was sitting on the couch wearing only a bed sheet. "He'll be there." She said. "Hmm? Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" Sherlock replied. "John's coming to the wedding, I just got off the phone with him." "Ah! That's wonderful!" He said getting up and walking into the bedroom to get changed. Molly chuckled to herself. She always found him a bit odd, but that's what she loved about him. He normally didn't talk to people on a regular basis and Molly felt very special to be let into his world. When he came back out he had only changed into his pajamas and his favorite blue silk robe, despite the fact that it was almost four in the afternoon. Sherlock strutted over to Molly and took her in his strong arms. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She only replied by hugging him tighter. He let go and stared into Molly's beautiful eyes. "How are you(italic) feeling?" She repeated. Sherlock smiled and leaned down to kiss her. WEDDING DAY Molly stood in front of the mirror staring at her wedding dress. She was incredibly nervous, but her mind was completely blank as well. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Molly was alone in the room considering her job as pathologist didn't attract many friends. The door opened slowly and John stepped in. "You look beautiful, Molly!" "Thank you!" She said, "How is Sherlock?" "Ah, he's fine as usual. Not saying a word though." John said. "Well nothing new there then!" Molly exclaimed. There was not knock at the door. "Show time!" John said, "good luck." And walked out of the room. Molly followed him and stood outside the door of the sanctuary. The music began to play and she strode through the doors to see sherlock, as dressed up as he'd ever been standing there smiling. Molly had asked her mom to decorate the church, and boy did she outdo herself. There were flowers everywhere, in the windows, on the seats, everywhere. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the love of her life ignoring everything the pastor was saying. It took what felt like hours for him to say 'you may kiss the bride'

_**(sorry if it sucked, I was writing this in a bit of a hurry)**_


End file.
